


No Talking

by BastardSirius



Series: Puppy Love Playlist Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foreshadowing, Halloween 1981, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardSirius/pseuds/BastardSirius
Summary: “Sirius— What—” he tried to ask between moans as Sirius pushed him against the wall and bit his neck and chest as he worked on getting his shirt off.“No talking,” Sirius growled, and Remus obeyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my playlist challenge. I always recommend actually listening to the songs before reading but for this one especially the melody gave me the “feeling” I tried to convey here. Hope you enjoy it and C&C welcome as always!
> 
> PS: Please see notes at the end for chance to make a request!

_The single saddest song you ever did sing_

_Burned like kindling 'til tomorrow weighed in_

_On the lines that "the times are a-changin’”_

 

_Time is not on our side so_

_No talking about the past_

 

No Talking - The Zolas

 

 

Sirius and Remus hadn’t talked in almost a month. Not even an owl. After the initial break up, most of their friends had been surprised but not James and Peter. They’d seen this coming. In the past few months all they’d done was fight. They couldn’t get through a simple dinner with the gang before one of them made a snide comment to hurt the other.

James had patted Remus on the back when he found, and bought him a beer. Peter’s reaction was harder to read. He seemed relieved. _Probably tired of his two friends arguing in front of him all the time_ , Remus had thought, remembering how tense and awkward the Marauders’ lives had been in the few months after The Prank.

They had already been having trouble meeting together all at once due to their conflicting mission schedules for the Order, but it was obvious pretty quickly that Sirius was going out of his way to never be in the same place as Remus. Remus had seen him quite a few times apparating out of a room he had just come to. Sirius had even missed Order meetings over it.

The last time Remus had seen Sirius, it had been at a meeting where select members of the Order had been summoned and no excuses accepted for absence. Upon arrival they had noticed that it was only the Marauders and Dumbledore in the meeting.

They had talked about the prophecy that Voldemort had found out. James and Lily had to go into hiding. Remus had hugged them tightly and told them that it was for the best. This way their family would be safer than anybody else. No more danger of leaving behind Harry motherless or fatherless on a mission gone wrong, he’d told them.

When Sirius had announced that he would be the Secret Keeper, Remus had raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. The question wasn’t why he was the Secret Keeper - of course he was - the question was why it even had to be said out loud. Of course it would be. Sirius was James’ brother, the one person who would surely take any secret to his grave if it meant James’ well-being.

Remus had had another thought, after Sirius said it. “Wait, why are we here then?” he had asked Dumbledore. “Why not just Sirius?”

Dumbledore had raised his eyebrows ever-so-slightly and looked at Remus with those blue eyes that seemed capable of reading minds without Legilimency. “So you will know that the Potters are safe, Remus,” Dumbledore had said, “You are his friends after all.”

And after that, Remus had not seen any of his friends for more than three weeks. They hadn’t joined him for the full moon two weeks ago. Peter had sent an apology owl saying it wouldn’t be safe without Prongs there, but that he wished Remus well and to let him know if he can help with the healing the next day.

Things were changing faster than Remus had anticipated, and slower at the same time. His friends hadn’t disappeared right after graduation as he had feared, but the war was changing their relationships, pulling them apart. Even James and Sirius had seemed tense when he’d seen them last.

It was late on a Saturday afternoon when he was startled by a knock on his door. He put his book down and walked to it, taking out his wand on the way. He never had visitors and these were not the times when you wanted to open the door to strangers. He stared at the door, breathing heavily, wand pointing straight at it.

Then he heard keys in the lock. He was confused until he remembered about muggle locksmiths - maybe a muggle-born was trying to break in, too smart to try Alohomora on a wizard’s door in war time.

His wand arm dropped as soon as he saw who entered. It was Sirius. Sirius looked up and saw Remus, surprised by his presence but not his wand being out, it seemed.

“Oh, you’re home, good,” Sirius muttered, “I was worried I would have to wait.” His voice was calm but too high to be casual. Sirius took off his jacket and shoes, putting them aside as if it was normal for him to drop by Remus’ apartment months after they had broken up after a particularly nasty fight that still stung when Remus thought about Sirius’ words. He imagined Sirius felt much the same.

Yet there he was, casually taking off his watch and putting it on the table next to the door.

Sirius took a deep breath before turning to look at the werewolf, and Remus saw that Sirius wasn’t feeling ‘casual’ at all. Far from it. There was anger in Sirius’ eyes. Rage. Remus wondered briefly if this is what his expression was like, right before the wolf took over on a full moon.

Sirius almost ran as he approached Remus in haste, and started kissing him before Remus had a chance to get a word in. Hesitant at first, it didn’t take Remus long to respond to Sirius’ tongue and touch. Everything else in their relationship may have been a struggle, but this never was. They had always been good at _this_.

“Sirius— What—” he tried to ask between moans as Sirius pushed him against the wall and bit his neck and chest as he worked on getting his shirt off.

“No talking,” Sirius growled, and Remus obeyed.

Within moments, Remus had no shirt on and his jeans and pants were around his ankles. Sirius was biting his chest and tugging at Remus’ half-hard cock with the roughness of a teenager learning to masturbate. Sirius was kneeling down and Remus thought he was going to suck him off until Sirius paused inches away from his penis and got up abruptly.

Before he knew what was happening, Remus found himself being turned around and instinctively put his hands in front of him to hold himself against the wall. His heart was beating fast and something about Sirius’ rough movements told Remus that if he hadn’t put up his hands and gotten his head smacked against the wall, Sirius would not have cared.

He gasped in surprise when a finger entered him roughly. It had been a long time since he’d had sex and he’d never liked using his fingers there when he wanked. He moaned when Sirius curled his finger and hit the spot that he knew so well. Usually his moans would have Sirius laughing and excited. This time, his moan stopped Sirius who took his finger out.

Remus let Sirius pull him backwards by his hips. He was confused but not so much that he didn’t understand what was happening. Sirius wanted to fuck him against the wall, and was trying to align him. He let it happen wordlessly, trying to keep his balance as Sirius moved him.

Not wasting much time, Sirius entered Remus - only pausing once mid-way - and Remus let out another moan, this time half in pain and half in pleasure. In response, Sirius started fucking him.

Remus started to say something - he wasn’t sure what, but probably offer to move this to the bedroom - but he had barely spoken Sirius’ name when he got cut off again “No talking, Remus. No time.”

For the next half an hour, they had sex following an odd pattern that made Remus almost want to laugh if he weren’t too scared it would turn into a sob. Sirius, instinctively, would do something to make Remus moan - thrust against his prostate, touch his cock, bite his neck, something - and if Remus made a sound of pleasure, he would stop whatever he had been doing and proceed to fuck him as hard as he could until habit would take over and he would pleasure Remus in some way. Then the cycle would begin again.

Remus felt like Sirius was trying to break him physically and mentally. He was enjoying it despite his brain telling him to stop this. He was stronger than Sirius, he could stop this at any time. But he wanted this. They’d often ‘played rough’ and neither of them had ever been gentle lovers except for right after the full moon when Remus could not take anything but gentle because of the pain. And even though this was rougher than usual and the usual words of lust and love were missing, Remus still craved the intimacy. He missed Sirius so much and so deeply that the ultimate closeness of sex was too good for him to refuse.

“Fuck, Remus,” Sirius gasped, his first words since he’d told Remus to stop talking earlier. He put his left hand on top of Remus’ on the wall as his thrusts lost their rhythm and Remus could tell that he was close.

Remus used his right hand to stroke himself, not wanting to be left unsatisfied in a few minutes. It didn’t take long for him to feel the familiar tightening and he came over his hands and floor with a grunt.

Shortly after, Sirius’ thrusts became infrequent but hard and he tried to pull Remus closer, as if trying to crawl into him. He came clutching at Remus’ chest with both hands.

Remus’ knees were weak but he didn’t dare move.

After a few long moments - much too short, in Remus’ opinion - Sirius let him go and took a step back. Remus heard Sirius pick up his trousers and zip up and suddenly felt very exposed. He crouched over and slowly put his jeans back on, not daring to look behind him until he had them on. He ignored the uncomfortable wetness in his pants and hoped it wouldn’t soak through quick enough for Sirius to see. He shouldn’t be embarrassed, really. But he was.

Remus turned around, almost running into Sirius who had not moved back much. They stood there, looking at each other, both still breathing heavily. Sirius was looking at Remus’ eyes questioningly, as if waiting for an answer within them for a question he hadn’t asked. Remus wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He didn’t know what he had done wrong, what Sirius had been punishing him for in the months leading up to their break up. He didn’t know what to say to make Sirius take him back. He hoped that the sad longing he felt was apparent in his eyes and tried not to blink as he stared back at Sirius.

Sirius chewed on his lip and kept looking at Remus with a confused look for a while longer. Finally, after both their chests stopped moving visibly and their breathing had calmed down, he sighed, looking down. Whatever he was looking for, he hadn’t found it. Or maybe he had. Remus couldn’t read Sirius anymore.

Sirius’ arms moved slightly, as if he was about to raise them to hug Remus. He sighed one more time and shook his head, trying to shake away a thought. Remus had seen that move before, recognized it immediately. Remus had seen Sirius in so many situations as they grew up that it almost scared him to not be able to read him now, to not know what he wanted, what he was thinking.

Remus held his left arm with his right hand, hoping he didn’t look too pathetic. He was too scared to hold Sirius as his body was aching to.

Sirius looked at Remus one last time before turning around and heading to the door. Remus looked after him, unable to make himself move. He knew that if he let himself walk towards Sirius, he would ask him to stay. Or worse, cry.

Sirius held onto the door frame for several moments before whispering “Bye Remus” and disappearing into the night, closing the door behind him. Remus listened to him start his motorcycle a few feet from the house. Listening it to it now, Remus wondered how he had not heard it when Sirius had first arrived.

The engine noise got weaker and weaker until it disappeared.

Remus fell to his knees, then sat down. He closed his eyes, put his head back, leaning fully against the wall now, and started crying quietly. He wondered if Sirius would come back, if they’d ever be together again, like this or like before.

He hoped he would have the courage next time to ask Sirius some questions. _Some Gryffindor I am,_ he thought.

Sirius had said that there was no time to talk. Remus wondered if Sirius had stopped by on the way to a mission. They had always been at their neediest right before going off on a mission, when they were together. Even Remus’ full moon randiness had nothing on their pre-mission intimacy back then.

When Remus was finally ready to get up, he tried to hold the table for balance, but ended up spilling things on the floor. He flicked his wand to levitate them back into place.

“Might as well rip the day off, I suppose, it’s almost Sunday,” he muttered as he saw the muggle calendar land gently on the table, and ripped off the paper that said ‘October 30th, 1981’.

**Author's Note:**

> am still working my way through the playlist and you are welcome to request which one I go with next, in one of the forms: Either pick a song from the list below, or one of the following three: Smut, Angst, Fluff (those can be mixed as well, but one will be the “main”).
> 
> Some of the songs I still have to go through:
> 
> 1\. One Foot Out The Door - Arkells  
> 2\. Leather Jacket - Arkells  
> 3\. Snow Plow - Bahamas  
> 4\. This Winter I Retire - Said the Whale  
> 5\. Rain of Gold - Young Empires  
> 6\. Tongues - Dear Rouge  
> 7\. Chase the Light - Matt Mays  
> 8\. Do The Right Thing - The Dudes  
> 9\. Shovels & Dirt - The Strumbellas


End file.
